Just a Machine
by HerondaleSalvatoreGirl22
Summary: "I'm just a machine, Ms Reynolds. Your concern while thoughtful is unnecessary" !AndroidOC!
1. Chapter 1

LOADING. . .

CYBERLIFE, INC

MODEL FM230

SERIAL #489 486 287 -78

PRIMARY START UP. . .

LOADING OS. . .

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION . . .

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK

INITIALIZATING BIOSENSORS... OK

INITIALIZATING AI ENGINE... OK

MEMORY SYSTEM... OK

 _READY._

~8~

Fluttering eyes open, the Android blinked a few times experimentally as their ocular biocomponents adjusted to the new lit up environment.

The ocular biocomponent did a quick scan around it's surroundings, background programming running through several objects testing it's functions, immediately picking up on information stored in it's software

The Android flexed it's fingers, and moving certain parts of the body it could, running a scan on it's muscular capacity, satisfied to see it intact.

"This one. What does it do?"

The Android's auditory sensor picked upon a female voice coming to the right, head moving slowly to see a woman squinting her eyes at it's form.

There was a man, a twitch on his lips as he stood at the side of the Android's platform. "This, a Model FM230. One of the newest ones. It can assist at any activity of any field and acts as a housemaid, ma'am" The man stated gesturing at the Android's general direction. "It can do several things at once without getting distracted"

The woman shook her head, raising a hand. "I don't care. I'll take it" she said with a light sigh. She glanced between the worker from Cyberlife, the Android gathered from a scan to it's standard uniform.

The worker man nodded. "Alright, Miss. There are certain protocols you must carry out when buying a new Android-"

"Yes, I know about them" The woman interrupted. "My neighbor got herself and her family an Android a while ago and told me what I needed to do" she explained further with an apologetic smile. The Android at the platform looked at them, back straight and it's hands behind it's back as it waited patiently for instructions. "She told me the process. You don't need to repeat it"

The Cyberlife worker nodded slowly his understanding, clearing his throat "Alright. Would you prefer giving it a name?"

The woman looked at the female looking Android. It's piercing gaze meeting her's as if it knew she was going to be it's new owner. The Android's big brown eyes -synthetic, she presumed- stared back at her emotionlessly and unmoving

She cleared her throat, nodding at the Cyberlife worker. It'd be easier for her, who at first had declined completely the suggestion of buying an Android to help out with her work load and her home status. But with time, she couldn't deny anymore she needed a hand to help out. If an Android was the answer to her problems, so be it. And, maybe giving it a name would help. She could imagine she was working with a human if the machine had a name. Of course, if she ignored the bright blinking light on the side of her forehead.

The Cyberlife worker turned to the Android, standing in front of it, "FM230. Register your name"

The Android's LED flickered blue as it turned to the woman, following the worker's movements as he stepped aside.

The Android's stare on her made her slightly flustered as she hadn't been expecting it's attention so soon, that she hadn't thought of a name. But, the inquisitive eyes on her made her suck in a deep breath, "Zoey"

The Android's LED blinked blue, indicating acknowledgement, features shifting from the emotionless statue as it gave a subdued smile, "My name is Zoey"

The woman let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding turning to the worker, immediately taking her eyes away of the female Android as it stepped out of the platform, as if testing it's new allowed range of direction.

"Thank you for your purchase" The man smiled at her, warily glancing at the stiff Android next to the woman. "If you wish, you can head to the next station. An assistant can help you set up the appropriate programming for this Android to your needs"

The woman nodded and he took that as the end of the interaction.

She turned to face her new Android as it turned to her for it's instructions, "Oh, I really did this. Hope I don't regret it" she whispered at it.

The Android simply tilted it's head, LED flashing blue once as it's owner seemed to talk to it but not giving orders.

~8~

 **N/A:**

 **Initialization text was based upon the Quantic Dream: Detroit Become Human Game (really, I watched an entire walkthrough -as I'm poor and can't afford the game or a PS3/PS4 to play it myself- so I could gather what I needed (: )**

 **I love this game. There aren't too much stories about Android OC's out there. Mostly about human/Android or Human reader stories and if there are stories about Androids, they've already become deviants or become one in the first chapter.**

 **I decided to make out this story because even while yes, there are humans in this game, the Androids are the main characters and it'd be nice to explore a bit about them and wat it consists to be a normal, hard working Android innocent to the deviancy while it's technically at her next door (yes, Daniel -the one from Connor's hostage scene at the Demo- would be this Android OC's neighbor)**

 **I don't plan on turning this Android to Deviant just yet. This if nothing, would be a ' _Deviancy slow burn_ ' kind of story (lol)**

 **I hope you like it and if you detect anything wrong (wether it be grammar -or any fact of Androids or anything to do with the game- feel free to let me know about it kindly. I'll check it out and make sure to fix it.**

 **For now, that's all.**

 _Who's your favorite character on Detroit: Become Human?_

 _~*Peace and Out,_


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Cyberlife store, her new Assistant Android-housemaid finally programmed with the help of the company, she couldn't help but feel wary by sensing the it's presence walking by her side looking at it's surroundings, for the first time meeting the outside world instead of the white walls and fluorescent lights at Cyberlife.

The Android -Zoey, she had to remind herself- had stayed quiet, hands behind _her_ back as _she_ matched her pace. _Zoey's_ interest moving away from herself and toward the path to her home made her visibly relax and be able to see properly the Android's features with detail.

She felt Cyberlife had a creepy sense of humor on creating machines easily able to mimic human flesh and attributes. If it weren't for the blinking LED in her forehead (she hadn't known it's name, only calling it blinking light) she could have easily mistaken her for a young female human.

Her soft factions classified her in being around her mid-twenty's -if she were to calculate, about twenty-five or twenty-six-, her height was on the short size, 5'2. Her dark brown hair pulled up in a low brided bun behind her neck seemed slightly wavy if the short wild strands of hair framing the sides of her symmetrical chubby face indicated. Olive skin, thick eyebrows, and big brown eyes.

She looked like a girl just fresh out of college, but there was something that betrayed that sentiment and it was what made her wary of the Android. It was the lack of emotions on her face.

The only emotion she had seen was when she named it. It was a small twitch of lips, working it's way to a smile but not one entirely.

That's why she had specifically asked if she had a program that allowed her to mimic human expressions when she finally bought her. Fortunately for her, this model series did have that program.

"Ms. Reynolds" The soft and almost angelic voice called out to her, and that's when she realized she had been staring at the Android. This is when she realized the existence of said program. _Zoey's_ eyebrows were pulled down, lips turned in a frown. She briefly recognized the expression one of concern. _But, Androids cannot_.. "Your stress levels were increasing potentially higher in the last 30.4 seconds" the monotone voice said matter-of-factly, "I'd suggest if you take a moment to gather yourself, such stress levels can possibly cause a heart attack, an stroke or blood pressure severely affected if it's not treated or controlled in time"

Medical knowledge. And she said it as if she was reciting that from a med web. Probably she was.

"No, it's alright. Zoey" She added it's name reluctantly. The Android straightened up, expression smoothing back to normalcy -her blank expression-. "I was just thinking. Thanks for your concern though"

The Android nodded in acknowledgement, looking at her owner patiently. Zoey tilted her head glancing at her blonde haired owner inhaling deeply before they continued with their walking.

"Call me Marlene" She said after a few moments of silence. _Please, accept. Accept. It'd be easier for me._

Zoey's LED blinked blue a few times.

 _[Processing ...]_

 **Command received.**

 _[Changing status...]_

 **MS REYNOLDS** now **MARLENE**

"Marlene" Zoey nodded in agreement. Marlene visibility sighed in relief.

 **Marlene Reynolds**

 **↓↓↓ Stress level: 32 %**

"We're almost home" Marlene told Zoey. The Android nodded in acknowledgement as they reached an apartment building and entering the elevator

 _[Processing...]_

 **New environment detected: Marlene's address stored in memory files. 1554 Park Av. Detroit. Floor 69**

"I know it's not a big deal" Marlene spoke while walking further the apartment. Zoey following behind slowly, taking in the new place. "But, it's all I could afford. I mean, I know I could afford buying you but that's 'cause a friend lend me money cause she knows I'm kinda struggling with money" Marlene turned to face her Android. Eyes softening just slightly. "Look. You are programed to be somewhat of an assistant and help out around the house" she gestured at her surroundings, "It shouldn't be a problem to you, right?" She asked almost nervously

"Your wish is my command" Zoey told her, "Anything you ask me to do will be taken as priority, Marlene"

Marlene nodded, as if she needed that reassurance from the Android itself. "Follow me then"

 **/New_Objective**

 **Follow Marlene.**

Zoey followed her owner through the hallways of her apartment, reaching a small office.

Marlene picked up a pile of folders, glancing at the Android "I'm not so good at technology. So, I keep things in paper. It shouldn't be a problem for you to ...Learn all of this, right?"

Zoey looked at the files, "In no time all the information will be stored in my memory software" she reassured. Marlene nodded giving her the files

Zoey picked up the first, her retina scanner activating

 **/New_Objetive**

 **Scan Marlene's work into memory server**

 _[Collecting data...]_

 _[Processing data...]_

 _[Data stored in memory]_

File after file, Marlene saw the way Zoey's eyes flickered through each page not leaving any place without checking. Her LED flickering yellow. It took roughly 15 minutes before Zoey closed the last file, LED blinking back to it's usual blue light.

 **Mission cleared.**

 _[Waiting for new instructions...]_

"Done?" Marlene asked hesitantly, as if fearing interrupting the Android.

Zoey tilted her head aside, giving a nod. "All information is securely and organized. Voice confirmation to pull out the information you need"

Marlene hummed, "Okay. Let me test that" Zoey straightened up, waiting patiently. "Robert James"

LED blinking yellow, Zoey saw her programming running in front of her eyes.

 **Voice confirmation: Marlene Reynolds.**

 **Access granted**

 _[Searching...]_

 _/Key words: Robert James_

 _/Results found: 1_

 _Name: James, Robert_

 _Age: 38_

 _DOB: August 26, 2000_

 _Height: 5'7|Black hair| blue eyes_

 _Required services: Divorce_

 _Description:_

 __clumsy-shaky-writing_DETECTED "My wife and I are having a marital status of mainly interests. Our situation had been working for the past two years, but lately but I've felt she's been only after my money. She doesn't even care about our children and I've realized the money I give to them disappears from their savings box. My wife out of nowhere comes with new jewelery and new clothes while my kids barely keep their clothes intact. I want to file a divorce and hire you up as my attorney to help me out with the divorce and the kids' custody as she's not a fit of a mother._

 _Date of meeting: April 1st, 2038. 3:00 pm._

Zoey's LED blinked back to blue as she looked up at Marlene, "Robert James. 38. Black hair and blue eyes. He filed a divorce because his wife is taking the money given to his children to her own benefit letting them with nothing. Your meeting with him is the next day. Time remaining for meeting, 19 hours, 13 minutes and 4 seconds"

Marlene's green eyes widened, having read the same in the file she was holding. "Oh, God..." She murmured impressed. "You really can do it"

Zoey's LED blinked briefly at the praise, "I'm at your service, Marlene"

Marlene's lips twitched slightly, relaxing "Good"

 **Marlene Reynolds**

 **↓↓↓ Stress level: 25 %**

"Something else" Marlene said gaining the Android's attention again. "When at work, you should call me Ms. Reynolds. You can call me Marlene back when we're at home and with my friends"

 _[Processing...]_

 **Command received.**

 **Rearranging interests: Marlene now Ms Reynolds. Exception(s): At home, or at friend(s).**

Zoey's LED blinked in acknowledgement as she nodded "Anything else?"

"As of the house. You'll take care of the cleaning" Marlene told her, "Also cooking if you don't mind. For now that'll be all"

 **/New_Objetive(s)**

 **Cleaning**

 _[Generating sub-objectives...]_

 _\- Dust living room_

 _\- Organize bookshelf and desks_

 _\- Clean kitchen_

 _\- Organize and clean bedrooms_

 _\- Bathroom; clean toilet and bathtub_

 _\- Foyer; mop and maintain clean and presentable_

 _\- Organize and clean office_

 _\- Do laundry_

 **Cooking**

 _[Generating sub-objectives...]_

 _\- Stock kitchen with neccesary food_

 _\- Healthy food: 85 % urgently needed._

 _\- Create meal schedule [90 % health; 10% 'sweets' -per Marlene's orders]_

A list of objetives pertaining the cleaning and cooking were showing up on Zoey's visual range as she followed Marlene through the apartment, the woman pointing out the new areas and shores she'll be working at the house.

Once done, both females stopped at the living room.

"Any questions?" Marlene asked. Zoey shook her head. Marlene nodded. "Alrighty. Now, that all's covered, I think I have to get to work"

 **/ALARM ALERT: Work meeting at 1552 Boulevard, Mia Peterson. Discussion about law firm's future.**

 **Time remaining: 1 hour, 23 minutes, 45 seconds**

Zoey's LED which suddenly turned yellow, flickered back to its normal blue, "I should inform you about your work meeting with Mia Peterson in 1 hour, 23 minutes and 35 seconds"

Marlene flickered her fingers, gasping "Oh God! You're right. Going to Cyberlife indeed made me forget about it" she facepalmed, sighing. "Good thing you memorized my schedule as well, huh?" She chuckled without humor, walking away toward her bedroom. Zoey followed without a word. "Listen, this meeting may take a while and I'm not so sure if Mia is comfortable around Androids so you'll stay here working, got it?"

"Got it" Zoey nodded watching her owner's stress levels slowly raising as she didn't seem to find something to wear

 **Marlene Reynolds**

 **↑↑↑ stress level: 57%**

Quickly sprinting to action, Zoey made her way to Marlene's closet, glancing at her owner scanning her first.

Shoulder lenght, blonde curly hair, slightly pale skin with a natural flush (no need of make up), long eyelashes framing her small green eyes, thin eyebrows and pink lips. Her body was slim, height 5'5.

Marlene's appearance got stored into her software in less than 10 seconds, turning back to the closet and started scanning each prend

 _[Scanning: object_pants suit]_

 _[Scan complete...]_

 _Results: Too serious._

Picking up another outfit, Zoey scanned again using her social relations program as well as her fashion program installed within her in relation with the details of the meeting's information in her software and Marlene's appearance measurements and attributes to find the indicated outfit.

Finishing with scanning some clothes, a blinking text appeared in front of her

 **/Matching outfit: 93% accordance and utility**

 **/Results: serious, determined, conscious, passive, classy.**

 **/Success probability: 95%**

Holding a white long sleeved buttoned shirt, black coat, a red dress skirt, knee length and a pair of black heels she turned to face Marlene who had in her hands a blue flowered dress and blue heels.

A scan at the outfit she picked up made a slight grimace set in her features for half second.

 **/Matching outfit: 92% accordance; No much utility**

 **/Results: childish, desperate, humorist, overconfident**

 **/Success probability: 78%**

Zoey cleared her throat, "Marlene?"

Marlene looked up, seeing Zoey through her mirror. "Yes?"

"The outfit you picked upon, shows a success probability of 78% and less opportunity to be taken seriously due to the nature of your meeting" Zoey said matter-of-factly.

Marlene felt an air of indignation as she gaped at the serious, emotionless Android. "What?"

"This outfit however" Zoey continued raising the outfit with more success probability, as if unaware of the glare her owner was throwing at her. "Has a success probability of 95%" she said offering the items to her.

"You're not serious, are you?" Marlene questioned skeptically. Zoey blinked at her. "You want me to try this on?"

"I'm merely stating facts and helping you in want you need, Marlene" Zoey stated simply. "Your success is primordial in my programming as well as your mental and physical health and the state of your home"

Marlene dropped her shoulders in defeat, shaking her head.

 **Time remaining for meeting: 1 hour, 10 minutes, 13 seconds**

"Time remaining for your meeting is 1 hour, 10 minutes, 7 seconds" Zoey informed Marlene.

"Ugh, whatever!" Marlene snapped, roughly grabbing the clothes from Zoey's hands, not realizing her long manicured nails scratched her synthetic skin, leaving a tiny path of thirium -blue blood- in it's path.

Zoey blinked at the sudden display of violence, detecting Marlene's stress levels above 70% and increasing. She figured a shower would decrease her stress to a tolerable level.

As soon as Marlene got to the bathroom, Zoey began what she got ordered to do.

 **A/N**

 **I had fun in writing this chapter. If you see any errors, feel free to point them out.**

 **Hope you liked it xD**

 _Would you like being an Android?_

 **~*Peace and Out**

 **De*~**


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast ready, Zoey began cleaning up the kitchen.

Her auditory sensor picked upon Marlene's high heels coming and she turned to face the woman, who grimaced at the sight of her breakfast.

"Seriously?" Marlene whined, lips turning forming a pout.

Zoey blinked, a small shrug on her shoulders as her social relations program detected innocence was the better approach to Marlene's reaction.

"It's healthy" Zoey simply commented, returning back to her shores.

Marlene rolled her eyes. Living with an Android was simply the most frustrating thing. Zoey had about a week living with her and while she felt like she could breathe better and relax for not having to stress herself into looking for her clients' information, her insistence of her keeping a healthy diet and exercise was slightly infuriating.

Zoey woke her up two hours before starting leaving to work, scheduling her a half hour session of yoga ( _Yoga is the most effective form of exercise for women of your age and easier to get access to keep you in a good shape)_ before she went to have a shower while she prepared breakfast. Fruit and toast with a glass of orange juice were served exactly 30 minutes after her yoga session.

As soon as she was out of the shower, an ironed outfit was placed upon her bed. It amazed her how fast Zoey could make breakfast and keep her clothes ready.

When she got to the kitchen, Zoey was already placing her recently fresh orange juice on the table, giving her a smile (her anxiety fading away each time she saw a smile. It made her seem more human. That's why Zoey kept smiling in her presence, detecting lower stress levels)

"Thank you" Marlene said quietly. She didn't express her gratitude to her Android most of the time, but she was grateful for her presence. Her success and sleeping patterns were now better and she felt even more relaxed at work and didn't feel like falling asleep all morning.

Zoey's LED blinked as she smiled slightly, "No problem"

Marlene slowly bit the toast, giving her android a thoughtful frown. A week, and Zoey hadn't even complained at all. She did everything requested without questions. She figured she'd at least ask for fresh air after being stuck in the house 24/7. The only time she had left was to buy all the food needed and yet, she had been paranoid of leaving her android going alone.

"Is there a problem?" Zoey pulled her out of her thoughts, glancing at the Android. Zoey was flickering her eyes around her face and then her food, a crease in her eyebrows, "Was the apple cut into your size preference right? Did I do some thing wrong?" Her LED flickered yellow once before Marlene shook her head.

"No" Marlene said quickly. Zoey's LED flickered back to blue but she still kept her eyes on her, expression curious. It amazed her (she felt amazed by everything she did, actually) how in the short while living with her, Zoey had easily picked up upon some facial expressions that made her seem more human; while she still had a long way to fit between humans, at least she could blend in and look the part. Marlene's favorite expressions in Zoey were two; when she looked concerned wondering if she did something wrong; her eyebrows would lower, knitting together with concern flashing in her eyes as her lips pursed; and the one she seemed to use constantly, her confused expression. Her head would tilt aside, blinking a couple of times with her eyebrows furrowed while her LED blinked between yellow and blue. "I was just thinking. Like you're already adapted to my schedule, or more like... I adapted to the schedule you made me" she chuckled. Zoey still looked at her curiously, blinking. "Maybe you should meet my neighbors on the floor above. They have an Android as well. Mrs Phillips and I like to hang out sometimes and I think her Android would enjoy your company while we're out"

Zoey processed what she was saying with a nod, "When are you planning this meeting?"

Marlene smiled sheepishly, "Right now" She cleared her throat, "Unless I have something programmed for today?"

Zoey immediately put up Marlene's schedule up, checking all the appointments and meetings of her week, quickly realizing her day was off, "You have nothing programmed for today. I believe it's your day off"

Marlene broke out in a grin, "Hell yeah!" She jumped, fist raised in the air. Zoey looked quizzical at the action, eyes flickering at Marlene's posture in confusion. Marlene grinned brightly at her Android "Come on, Zoey! Be happy with me! It's not everyday you have a free day"

"I still have work to do" Zoey pointed out, not joining her owner in her 'celebration'? "There a few shores I have to do at the apartment, therefore I don't have a free-"

"Screw the job right now" Marlene interrupted. Zoey's LED flickered yellow at the odd command, frowning. "Forget about everything you have to do for today" Marlene rephrased so her Android would understand. Something she had quickly realized was that Zoey wasn't very good at picking up sarcasm. Her reaction was so priceless, like one of a child. "You and I will be visiting today the Phillips so we can all get to know each other"

 _[processing...]_

 **Command received**

"Alright" Zoey nodded, her LED blinking at the command

Marlene grinned, "Say it with me. We have a free day"

Zoey had no choice but to obey, "We have a free day" Marlene smiled "I still don't understand. I'm still working" Marlene's smile faded, groaning. "I'm your Android. I'm always in service even while I'm on standby"

"Sleeping" Marlene corrected. She shook her head, "Whatever. We still have time to make you see not everything is about work" She said mostly to herself than Zoey. She while not admitting out loud to anyone, had easily became attached to Zoey. Well, she was irritating but also made her not feel lonely. The girl -she looked like one, so she'd call her a girl- knew when Marlene needed her space and never bothered her, only when it was crucially needed. She was right when she said she cared as well about her mental health. It was like she had downloaded a ton crap of psychology to her software or something that she knew, like when her stress levels were high. She'd give that one to Cyberlife. They knew to make their Androids.

~8~

"Marlene, darling!"

Marlene gave a slightly older woman a hug when she and Zoey stepped out of the elevator. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had wrinkled lines around her eyes and face that told about her age. "Hello Mrs Phillips"

"You got yourself an Android" Mrs Phillips pulled away, noticing Zoey over Marlene's shoulder surprised. She easily recognized the girl as one. Her Cyberlife standard uniform gave her away. It was a grey dress with the shirt sleeves and half the chest black, a light blue triangle on the left side of the chest and the model on the right side, -FM230-, a newer one; and a light blue forearm band around the left bicep

"Yes" Marlene sighed, pursing her lips at the way Mrs Phillips eyed Zoey. She didn't like it, "I'm still getting used to it" She mentally kicked herself. She had stopped calling Zoey an it after her third day being with her. She may had been wary of the Android at first but, with time she had gotten used her. She slowly started seeing her as a human -a child-like human being- being focused solely in missions, missions she was responsible of charging her with. She toned it down, even helping Zoey a bit when she was working even while the girl herself insisted she didn't need assistance. She felt guilty, for putting her to do a lot of work. But, that was in the confines of her apartment, outside, she knew if someone classified her as an Android sympathizer, she'd be screwed. No one liked the Androids presence, most of them replaced the jobs of the human population and that's why half -or even more- of the Detroit population hated them with passion.

Mrs Phillips nodded slowly "It looks young" she noted. Marlene grimaced to herself. That's what she hated of Cyberlife. They practically used children faces and put them on Androids programmed to become a little human's sibling, a caretaker or simply put them a work, like Zoey. While she wasn't a child, she could have been a college student. It didn't sit well with her.

"Yes" Marlene nodded slowly, giving Zoey a long look, "Zoey" Zoey looked up. "This is Mrs Phillips" she introduced her neighbor to her Android. She watched silently Zoey look at Mrs Phillips, LED blinking blue as she probably was trying to determine an approach. Marlene held her breath in anticipation

 _[[Choose_approach]]_

 _Amiable_

 _Friendly_

 _Formal_

 _Indifferent_

 _Serious_

 _Approach_SELECTED "Friendly"_

Zoey's lips formed a casual and polite smile as her LED stopped blinking. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Phillips. My name is Zoey" she gently offered the woman her hand.

Mrs Phillips pursed her lips, slightly impressed as she glanced at Marlene without shaking the Android's hand. "Good. It doesn't seem to be emotionless. You have it very well programmed" she smiled.

Zoey slowly lowered her hand, an air of awkwardness hitting her briefly making her frown.

Marlene chuckled softly to herself, relived "Yeah. Thank that to the program I had Cyberlife installing it" she shrugged.

Mrs Phillips hummed. "Yeah, I guess" she replied, looking over her shoulder. "Daniel?" Marlene perked, recognizing the Phillips' Android name. The reaction of the Android was quick, a blonde haired young man with blue eyes walked closer, wearing his neat Cyberlife standard uniform.

Daniel stopped right next to Mrs Phillips, hands behind his back as he looked at her kindly, -an emotion Marlene didn't know they could express through their faces, even while glancing at Zoey, whom didn't have it-. "Yes, Mrs Phillips. What can I do for you?"

Mrs Phillips gestured at Marlene and Zoey, "Remember Marlene?"

Daniel looked at the blonde younger woman, easily recognizing her giving her a smile. "Of course" he nodded, glancing toward the other Android. Her eyes were on Marlene as she kept a small smile, strained and fake, he easily noticed. It made him frown internally.

"Hello, Daniel" Marlene smiled when she saw him. Now that she knew how to behave around an Android, she figured she could do it with Daniel as well.

Daniel's smile grew slightly at her kindness -It was the first time he witnessed it, and he wondered if it had something to do with the Android next to her-, "It's nice to see you again" he said to the young woman before looking at his owner.

Marlene bought an Android. Seems like you can share stories of your workload" Mrs Phillips laughed. Marlene grimaced at the thought of her laughing at the expenses of the Androids but she didn't say anything. While Zoey frowned like she usually did when Marlene did something that baffled her, LED flickering between yellow and blue trying to understand the logic to Mrs Phillips statement, Daniel frowned internally to himself, LED flickering yellow, a pang of something he didn't recognize making him want to clench his fists. It left him confused at that "That's why you brought it, right?" Mrs Phillips asked Marlene

Marlene bit her lip, for a moment angry at the way Mrs Phillips talked about the androids. But she couldn't do or say anything without exposing she was a sympathizer. "Yes. I figured that when you and Mr Phillips were at work and Emma at school, and myself at my job, Zoey and Daniel could meet after each one finished their tasks so they had something to do. Who knows, maybe Zoey could watch out for Emma as well whenever if you wanted to" she shrugged, looking at the Androids with a small smile.

"Yeah" Mrs Phillips nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, that seems like a good idea. I think Emma would like your Android, Zoey right?" she hummed

Daniel looked up, meeting Zoey's eye and smiled. Her LED blinked blue before she gave a shy smile. He figured like himself, she had decided to pick an appropriate approach for him.

Marlene nodded, looking at Daniel "Daniel. This is Zoey, my Android. Zoey, this is Daniel, the Phillips Android" she introduced

Daniel smiled, offering his hand to Zoey "Hello Zoey"

"Nice to meet you, Daniel" Zoey accepted his hand, shaking it as her social relations program indicated her to do. Their synthetic skin deactivating showing their white plastic skin so they could greet each other wirelessly through touch. It was common between Androids meeting each other for the first time.

Marlene smiled like a proud mom -though she could see herself as an older sister- seeing Zoey meeting her first Android after leaving Cyberlife. "I think you two would get along just fine"

Hands separated and back to their sides and their synthetic skin activated again, both Androids returned their gazes to their respective owners, though Daniel couldn't help but glance back at the other android who seemed physically maybe five years younger than him.

 _Me too_

Daniel felt something akin to excitement when he heard Marlene and that confused him as he recognized the slight human brunch of emotion he had witnessed with Emma. He shouldn't be wanting to spend time with another Android and wish for getting along with her like he had done with Emma (whom he had taken a rather liking more than his own tasks around the apartment, wishing himself stay with her than cleaning up) instead of doing what he had been ordered to since a few weeks ago.

He shouldn't have to _want_ things or the courage of saying no to his orders. He shouldn't be pushing away what his programming told him to, obeying Mr and Mrs Phillips. Instead, he was slowly pushing that away to spend time with Emma, doing his tasks even an hour before them, her parents arrived, when he had to have done it hours ago.

What was wrong with him?

 **Software Instability**

 **A/N:**

 **Soooo, we meet Daniel! XD**

 **There wasn't much about Daniel besides being the Phillips Android, that he cared about Emma a lot (that he deviated) and everything that happened in the game. I seriously think they should have given more screen time to him. How he started to deviate before fully becoming a deviant.**

 **Daniel was such a cutie in the Hostage scene so that's why he's making an appearance on my story. Of course he won't make Zoey become a deviant as well, she'd serve as an example for him to realize how much he has changed to how he was before he started experience those 'errors in his software' .**

 **I hope I portray him well because I really liked Daniel xD**

 **Hope you liked this C:**

 _What do you think of Kara?_

 ***~Peace and Out,**

 **De~***


	4. Chapter 4

Visiting the Phillips family wasn't as bad as she thought, Zoey had adjusted very easily (thank God for that social relations program) and Marlene could relax about leaving the girl alone.

Emma had taken such a liking to Zoey and while she wasn't programmed to deal with children, she did it well.

Zoey and Daniel had a schedule of free time to themselves (arranged by their owners) were they had an hour around five pm were they could either rest ( _standby_ as Zoey would prefer) or prepare for the next day. Marlene hoped Zoey didn't shut herself down to _standby_ and spend time with the other Android. They seemed to get along just fine and that made her happy.

Zoey was finishing cleaning up the dinning room when the apartment door opened with a ding. Static filled her vision range for a moment as she pulled up the security footage, seeing Daniel waiting patiently for an invitation. She straightened up, walking to his direction with a small smile, "Evening, Daniel. Come in"

Daniel smiled slightly, walking inside. "Hello, Zoey" he greeted, hands behind his back. "How are you this day?"

Zoey tilted her head aside, "Busy" she replied making him sigh silently. He didn't know why, but lately every Android he asked of their well being only answered the same. As if they were programmed to tell other Androids they were still working. Daniel didn't mean if she was working actually, he really wanted her to answer how the humans responded to that question. And it must have showed in his face because her eyebrows furrowed and her LED blinking yellow once "I'm good, thanks for asking. How about you?"

Daniel liked that program. Her social relations program allowed her to adjust to any situation, either with Androids or humans, she could but it took her minutes to adjust. "I'm good as well, Emma should arrive from school at any moment and told me this morning she'd like to spend time with you"

And yes, she did. Emma every night expressed to Daniel she liked the other Android, even if she acted not very human-ly like sometimes. She said she reminded her of him when he was first brought to the house. Professional and not very talkative. As many wouldn't like it, Emma did. He liked that about the little girl, she didn't care they were only machines, she treated both of them as if they were human

A small smile played on Zoey's lips, "She did, huh?" Zoey was still a machine but she couldn't help but liking the presence of the tiny human, while she didn't know how to express genuine expressions, with Emma was different. The little girl made her programming adjust her to her moments with her and she didn't dislike it. She liked those moments and she didn't know why.

 **^Software instability**

Zoey blinked in confusion, seeing the letters forming on the corner of her vision range, not knowing what that meant.

"Zoey?" Daniel asked in slight concern seeing the baffled expression in her face that appeared out of nowhere, LED blinking yellow. "What is it?"

Zoey shook her head, quickly running a diagnostics test trying to figure out what caused the 'software instability' label she hadn't know about appear before her eyes but finding nothing. There was no problem within her so she forced a smile for Daniel, "Nothing wrong. Got a message for Marlene"

Daniel looked unconvinced but it wasn't him to ask other's business. "It's alright. Would you mind if I keep you company before Emma arrives?"

Zoey shook her head "Not at all"

Daniel smiled.

~8~

"Hi, Dan, Zo!"

Emma Phillips ran toward the Androids, school backpack swaying behind her back with her running.

Zoey, used to her greetings just smiled, "How was school?"

Emma embraced Daniel first, letting him raise her from the ground to his arms so she could be at Zoey's eye level. "It was good. We were taught more than four digits divisions today in math"

Daniel laughed softly, "Bet you did better than everyone"

A small blush appeared in Emma's cheeks, "Well, I finished first in less than half an hour. So that's gotta say something, right?"

"It says you're smart" Zoey quipped, looking at the little girl. Emma beamed. "The average child takes more than an hour to domain a new study subject, specially if it's math"

Emma giggled "You're funny when you say things from the internet"

Zoey blinked, "That wasn't from-"

"Yeah, you downloaded stuff" Emma said knowingly with a smile. Daniel looked between them with a small smile as they waited for the elevator to take them to their apartment. "You always say that"

"It's the truth" Zoey said confused, titling his head aside.

Daniel couldn't help but frown. He was like that when he first started to work with the Phillips. There were a lot of stuff he didn't understand and looked the way Zoey did. There were a lot of social cues Emma had to teach him to understand humans better. If anything, the girl had helped him change. And he knew deep down it was for the better. He still couldn't help but compare himself with Zoey. He suddenly realized he wasn't like other Androids anymore. He took often to obey an order, though he still did, he didn't take priority in Emma's parents orders anymore. It was like a switch flipped withing him making him see other things more important. He hadn't seen it, not until Zoey came to the picture and he didn't know if what he was doing was right. If he followed into his own behavior or retreat back to how he was at first, a small pang of something akin to dissapointment flashed him. How did he know it was disappointment? He... He shouldn't know what it was, he only could stimulate feeling, not actually feel it. So, why was he feeling disappointment at the thought of stopping being the way he is right now?

Zoey glanced at Daniel from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice something different with him. She had at first noticed he wasn't a normal Android. She saw plenty of them when she went to the market or to buy things Marlene needed and none of them acted like Daniel. He seemed more human like -which she knew wasn't possible-, they were only machines and he had to act like it even if he had to stimulate some kind of soft and nicer emotions to help out Emma but, there was a line. A line that made her programs stir in confusion at the other Android's actions. She was programmed to adjust to anyone she met, humans and Androids alike but she never imagined having to use it on Androids either. Only humans as their emotional responses were stronger and easily to detect so she could find the appropriate approach to each human, she could practically read or 'sense' the neurotransmitter sent to provoke an specific emotion and so she could stimulate one mixing positively to get successful results at interacting with humans. Which is why, she seemed to be accepted at the law firm Marlene worked at. It was easy for her to stimulate emotions but she still didn't understand them. They were foreign to her, and yet Daniel semeed to understand them. She didn't know if that was Emma's doing but, what she did know was that Daniel shouldn't be doing that. And so she told him.

"Daniel" Zoey came to his side as she watched him prepare dinner. Daniel looked at her and for a moment he didn't like the deep frown in her face. "You've spent a lot of time with Emma" she commented. Daniel nodded, a small smile playing in his lips that made Zoey's frown even deeper if it was possible, LED spinning yellow. "You're good at stimulating emotions for her benefit but, there's a line you know?"

Daniel's smile faded. Thirium pump regulator going faster. Oh, why there was a displeased feeling for their conversation? His LED blinked yellow. "I don't know what you mean"

"Daniel. I mean this. I've noticed some changes in you" Zoey insisted. "Your normal rate of time at succeeding what you've been ordered has drastically decreased into a 40%. You aren't as fast as you were when I met you" She didn't notice Daniel's hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as she spoke matter-of-factly. His LED blinked a bright red for a moment as a warm sensation made him grit his teeth and his vision blurred red for a moment. He could decipher the moment as anger. One he had from the memory of Mrs Phillips explaining, like seeing red and wanting to punch someone. He felt that, he didn't want Zoey saying things he already knew. "Maybe you should be checked at Cyberlife for any error in your software"

Fear was foreign to Daniel. So when he froze and his thirium pump regulator slowed down drastically, he sensed something like dread setting in. He didn't want to be sent to Cyberlife. He knew when an Android wasn't capable of what they were programmed, they were disabled and tossed away. He knew that could be his future if someone noticed he was becoming slower and reluctant to follow orders. What was that called? He heard it in the news, an Android deviating from their programming and turning against their owners. It wasn't common. He just remembered being a one time case but the footage stayed on his CPU, surfacing at that precise moment. "There's no need" he said slowly, turning to face Zoey. His LED was changing between red and yellow as he watched her.

Zoey's eyes flickered between his face and his LED "Is there an error that should be checked after, Daniel? You seem distressed" she said coldly. It was the approach seemed appropriate at response of his behavior. Acting soft and passive wasn't exactly successful of calming him down.

"I'm fine" Daniel's artificial lungs deflated and inflated quickly, stimulating a heavy breathing as he became tense as he snapped.

Zoey blinked. When was the last time an Android snapped at someone or anything in general? She didn't have time to say anything else as the Phillips and Marlene arrived, greeting the Androids.

Marlene was the one who walked closer but stopped seeing Daniel's LED blinking red before turning back to Yellow and then blue. She rubbed her eye, wondering if she imagined it. When she had bought Zoey, Cyberlife explained the meaning of the colors of the LED in her Android. It meant their mental process and status. Blue meant stable. The Android was in a good state. Yellow meant processing, and red meant if there was something wrong with the Android. It meant a program needed fixing, it had suffered a damage to any of it's biocomponents or needed thirium. She had never seen red flashing in Zoey's LED and neither Daniel's, not until now. It meant something was wrong with Daniel and he wasn't informing anyone. Wasn't in his programming informing of any oddity in his program?

Zoey was quiet and calm as always as if she didn't notice Daniel's LED being red as she walked closer. "Hey, how's everything?" Marlene asked with a gentle smile as Mrs Phillips went to retrieve Emma from her room and Mr. Phillips sat down on the living room with a tablet. Neither of them bothered to greet the Androids but Marlene.

"Everything's good, Marlene" Zoey was the one who replied, surprising Daniel. He was sure she was going to mention to her owner about his condition.

"Dinner would be set in a moment" Daniel said softly, smiling at Marlene.

Marlene smiled slightly at them, "Okay. I'll be over there" she pointed at the living room where Mr Phillips was seated.

The Androids nodded as she walked to Mr. Phillips.

Daniel glanced at her, "You didn't say anything" he commented.

Zoey didn't answer, not even looking at him as she stared straight forward.

Daniel sighed, glancing at the dinner that was almost ready.

Marlene sat down next to Mr. Phillips. "Long day?" She asked with a small chuckle.

Mr. Phillips looked up, blinking tiredly. "Yes" he looked back at the table and it was when Marlene noticed what he was going.

It was a Cyberlife store web site.

She looked up surprised. What was he doing there if he already had an Android? Unless...

Marlene looked back at Daniel, dread suddenly setting in. Did they want to reemplace him?

~8~

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Hope you liked it.**_

 _ ***~Peace and out,**_

 _ **De~***_


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene looked nervously between Mr. Phillips and the Androids, immediately feeling sympathetic for Daniel as she knew he liked working for them. He tried to hide it but, she knew. That's why she felt relaxed around him, he cared and acted like a human. She wanted to think he had a social relations program like Zoey but when asked the Android, Zoey told her he didn't have that specific program. It confused Marlene. If he didn't, then why she felt she was seeing a human instead of a machine when she looked at Daniel?

A shadow fell upon them and Marlene tensed when she saw Daniel opening his mouth to call to them when his eyes fell upon Mr. Phillips' tablet. Marlene noticed the moment Daniel realized of Mr. Phillips' intentions, how his LED processed the information before he froze.

Daniel had just finished dinner and he and Zoey were just waiting for the food to be at the appropriate temperature to serve dinner when he went to the living room to inform the humans they could already sit on the table. But, he got more. He first smiled softly at Marlene before stopping right at Mr. Phillips' back, opening his mouth to talk but the light on his tablet distracted him, flickering his eyes to it, scanning the contents before he felt his entire software freeze once he processed the information, LED cycling yellow.

It was a Cyberlife store. He was checking different models. Different Androids. It didn't take long before he connected the dots and fell upon a conclusion once he noticed the _buy_ button had already been pressed on a AP700 female model.

He was being replaced.

And he didn't understand why. He did everything they asked him to, he took care of the penthouse, Emma, everything. He came to the conclusion he no longer felt his tasks as commands, he enjoyed them. He enjoyed playing and taking care of Emma. He thought they saw him as part of their family. And they were disposing him. A rush of several emotions went through him at the thought of being disposed aside. Fear, sadness... Anger.

 **^^^SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^^**

He wasn't a machine they could dispose when they thought he could no longer function at their orders. He didn't want to leave them.

 **_~#%\\!~€% 1 4m 03v14nt #?_|**

He loved them. And Emma. He loved her the most. She was his best friend, the one who taught her emotions, how humans behaved in certain situations, she was smart for being nine years old, and he loved her.

 **^^^SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^^**

But, she was like other humans. She didn't care for him if she was letting her family do this to him. He would not be disposed like that, if anything...

A red wall of programming appear in front of Daniel, static playing on each part of his optical range showing all the tasks and commands he had received.

Why was he waiting for him to be thrown back to Cyberlife when all they would do is disable him and used his spare parts to use them on newer and better models? He was an old one, practically useless. _NO!_

He wasn't useless. He wasn't a piece of plastic worth of nothing!

He was alive!

And he was going to show them they needn't to dispose him. That he was still functional for them.

His LED however couldn't stop flickering bright red as he continued staring at Mr. Phillips, the one who always was the first to voice his opinions on him. How worthless and stupid he was only because he was made of plastic and wires and not flesh and blood. His fists tightened. LED clycing red constantly.

 **%#£!,%_ 1 am D3vi4nt^#%{^]**

"Dinner's ready" Daniel spoke coldly after a few seconds, cringing mentally at him for following orders. He wasn't a slave anymore. He was worthy of freedom. He wasn't a piece of metal. He deserved respect.

 **I AM DEVIANT**

The red wall fell from his eyes, suddenly feeling his programming wasn't leading him anymore. All the sub objectives that had been detected with his retinal scanner were gone, he no longer felt the need of obeying the Phillips. He was free.

And it felt good with Daniel. He no longer felt attached once he turned to walk away, his LED cycling yellow however as he suddenly changed directions, heading to the master bedroom.

The sudden rush of anger hadn't dissipated since he realized he was going to be replaced. Such a deep hate for Mr. Phillips ran through his circuits making his thirium regulator pumped faster as he spotted Mr. Phillips hidden weapon case.

Hands clenching and unclenching in anger he didn't know he could stimulate, he reached for the case

~8~

"Zoey"

Zoey looked up from the plates she was putting on the table, giving all of her attention to her owner. A quick scan on Marlene indicated she was agitated and anxious

 **^^Marlene Reynolds**

 **Stress levels: 72 %**

"Everything alright?" Zoey furrowed her eyebrows, "What can I do for you?"

Marlene licked her lips, glancing at Zoey's stable blue LED. Completely different from Daniel's a second ago. It was bright red. It scared her. "Is everything alright with Daniel?" At Zoey's tilt of head, she added "He didn't look so well"

Zoey's eyes flickered in thought, LED cycling yellow "What was his status? His LED, I mean?"

"Red" Marlene murmured, eyes flickering around nervously. Zoey froze. "But, I didn't see anything wrong physically. You're like him. You can maybe scan him to find out what's wrong?"

"Physically his systems seemed to function properly" Zoey said slowly. "However, earlier he showed momentarily signs of high stress levels" she added with a frown, "I offered to call Cyberlife assistance but that seemed to aggravated him more so I stopped"

"Why?' Marlene frowned

"Extremely high levels or enough pressure can cause an Android to self destruct" Zoey explained patiently.

"Kill themselves?" Marlene whispered watching Zoey's emotionless expression at the thought. "Why would any Android do that?"

"It's like an overheat" Zoey scanned Marlene, detecting she needed simpler words. "Our stress levels is the heat our biocomponents keep. The longer we have appropriate levels, we can at will regulate our own temperature which we do to stimulate human's corporal heat. If our stress levels are beyond normal, our capability to regulate our temperature fails and our systems overheat, activating a self destruct path, where we can disable ourselves without causing damage to others"

Marlene felt quiet, swallowing harshly. The indifference Zoey showed bothered her. It was like if she didn't care about dying. "Oh" she murmured.

"Did I say something wrong?" Zoey questioned, tilting her head aside. "You look upset"

"Nothing" Marlene shook her head, "I'm just... it doesn't bother you?" She couldn't help but ask. Zoey blinked confused. "The thought of dying, I mean. You're practically describing suicide when you can handle the stress"

"No, I do not" Zoey answered simply

"Dying" Marlene repeated, shocked. "I mean, you'd stop existing. You won't live. You won't open your eyes again" she exclaimed unable to stop herself

Zoey scanned her facial expressions, the way her eyebrows pulled down and her lips were down and nose scrunched a bit. Was she concerned? About... about her? An Android?

"I don't see the problem" Zoey shrugged lightly, watching Marlene's jaw drop "I'm just a machine, Ms. Reynolds. Your concern for me while thoughtful is unnecessary. I'm not exactly alive as you put it"

Marlene closed her mouth, again reminded of the fact. Zoey would never be human. She never acted like one and she'd never be one.

Zoey just couldn't understand Marlene's concerns for her status. She knew she wasn't human, she shouldn't worry about her and that's why she reminded her of the fact. She opened her mouth to reassure her further when a warning popped up on the corner of her eyes.

Zoey turned her head to be able to see better the warning hovering on top of Daniel's hand as he headed to the living room, stiffening

 **WARNING:**

 **P.L. 544 - 7 AMERICAN ANDROIDS ACT**

 **Androids are strictly forbidden to carry or use any type of weapon.**

"Daniel" Zoey spoke loud and calm, making him stop.

 _[scanning: Daniel...]_

 _\- Stress levels detected: 80%_

 _\- stimulated heavy breathing_

 _\- distressed, processing LED unstable_

 _\- Probability of human harm: 98%_

 **/Urgent_Objective**

 **Call authorities about situation.**

Zoey blinked a few times LED blinking yellow constantly, startling Marlene as she connected a call " _Detroit Police, What's your emergency?"_ "This is Marlene Reynolds' Android at 1554 Park Avenue Detroit. Floor 70, there's a situation with an Android's high possibilities of harming human lives with an unauthorized weapon violating American Androids Act that needs immediate attention according to the emergency Androids protocols program" once reassured help was on its way, she finished the call, shocking Marlene as she quickly turned to face Daniel, wishing what Zoey said wasn't truth only to find a gun in Daniel's hand, gulping in fear

Zoey's call wasn't exactly silent making him tense even more.

 **^^Daniel**

 **Stress levels: 86%**

/ **New_objective(s)**

 **Protect Marlene Reynolds and Mr. Phillips**

 **Stabilize Daniel to surrender**

 _[[choose approach]]_

 _determined_

 _passive_

 _Serious_

 _indifferent_

 _soft_

 _Approach_SELECTED "Serious"_

"Put it down, Daniel" Zoey said seriously, "Androids aren't allowed to carry-"

"Shut up, Zoey" Daniel said through gritted teeth, immediately sensing a rush of guilt of snapping at her. She was at not fault. She was just following her protocol programming when threats were detected. Each Android had one, even himself. He could probably see what were her objectives, protect her owner and the people around her owner.

 **↓↓Daniel**

 _[[choose approach]]_

 _determined_

 _passive_

 _indifferent_

 _soft_

 _Approach_SELECTED "Soft"_

"Daniel. I know you don't want to hurt anyone" Zoey raised her arms in a sign of surrender, speaking softly. Her social relations program easily adjusting to prevent something chaotic, her own stress levels were slowly raising when each approach wasn't working and instead were provoking Daniel's go higher. "So, please put it down"

Daniel was willing to do as she asked, he liked Zoey. She was good with him, she was his friend but they were different. And again, the reminder of him being replaced hit him even harder making him grit his teeth and turn to face Mr. Phillips who was absorbed into his tablet, unaware of the danger he possessed.

The Androids were speaking at low volumes to keep minimal attention raising the sensitivity of their auditory sensors, ignoring the human watching with fear between them, mouth tightly shut. Which is why probably Mr. Phillips was oblivious.

Daniel didn't know how to control his own anger so he made a quick decision. Zoey would be able to stop him if she tackled him away so with reluctantly, really not wanting to hurt the girl he shot at her leg.

Marlene screamed, seeing the immediate blue blood sipping through Zoey's leg as she fell to the ground. Daniel had scanned a weak point where she wouldn't be able to stand up and chase him to stop him. He regretted it immediately, breathing heavily as he looked away from her looking down at her wound indifferently and saw Mr. Phillips jump startled at the shot, not even letting the tablet go as he continued reading about the new model he bought, it made Daniel even more angry as he shot him three times.

 **WARNING:**

 **Biocomponent Leg #WD286A damaged**

Her LED cycling red because of the damage as she looked up at Daniel who avoided looking at her eyes LED red as well (for different reasons) as he looked at the crying human, murmuring a soft apology as he went to approach Emma's room.

Marlene dropped at Zoey's side watching the amount of blue blood leaving her wound, shaking in worry. "Oh, my God. Are you okay?"

 **WARNING**

 **Thirium percentage loss: 56%**

 **Inform immediate human of thirium supply and critical injure before shutdown**

"I just need thirium" Zoey said calmly, scanning her leg for more visual damage "Before I shutdown"

"Before you die?" Marlene exclaimed horrified

"Shutdown doesn't mean...dying" Zoey explained, trying to explain. "It would happen to conserve power so I won't be deactivated. It's like... losing consciousness"

Zoey's explanation seemed to work as she relaxed a bit, "I don't know where they keep their thirium supplies, Zoey. And I can't leave you alone with that...Wait. Where did he go?"

Zoey blinked as she tried to remember the path he took but a warning popped up in front of her distracting her

 **Time before Shutdown -00:01:30**

Zoey tried to ignore it as much as posible, an objective in mind "He went that way" she pointed a slightly shaky hand to where she defected to be Emma's room.

He was after Emma.

In his state, she knew he was going to hurt her and Zoey couldn't do anything about it as her body's leak of thirium forced her to go to a shutdown to protect her software so she could be repaired later

~8~

 **A/N:**

 **Long one, I know. Lol.**

 **I apologize if this one sucked. I liked Daniel. I always wanted to know what he felt like before he deviated. It was never shown and this is what I did in this chapter.**

 **It would probably be Out of Character (OOC) but, I kinda wrote everything according to his and Connor's negotiation at the roof. I watched every decision to write this chapter haha.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **And, heads up... Connor on the next chapter (*wink*)**

 **~*Peace and Out,**

 **De*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_August 15th, 2038_**

 ** _PM 08:29:05_**

 ** _PM 08:29:06_**

Connor had been created and activated by Cyberlife as a detective prototype so he could investigate the reasons why Androids deviated from their programs and to become the best partner to humans. There weren't a lot of cases of deviancy known, Cyberlife practically keeping the few ones under the radar as to not alarm the public but there were enough to keep them in alert.

It made them want to to find more ' _Deviant_ ' Androids to put a stop at this error. And what more successful than an Android hunting down other Androids?

Which is where Connor, the newer RK model came from. ' _He_ ' had been at Cyberlife calibrating he latest cognitive functions when a police report regarding Androids came to his software. Cyberlife had installed a program that intercepted any key word regarding Androids to Connor so he would easily jump into those cases.

So, as soon as Connor an Cyberlife got an Android call about a Deviant and another minutes later about the same Deviant taking a little girl hostage, they knew this was the moment they had been waiting for Connor to prove he could do it, that he could make Deviants surrender so they could find the error in their software that made them deviate from their programming.

It didn't take long for Connor to reach the building seeing SWAT teams surrounding the place. He reached the elevator, using his coin his maker at Cyberlife had given him to calibrate his cognitive functions so he'd be more in ' _shape_ '.

His LED flashing blue as the calibration was in process, looking at the elevator floors, waiting for his stop.

As soon as the doors opened, he smoothly stopped using his coin trapping it between two fingers and shoving it to his pocket. His program guided him to show himself as professional and cause a good impression, fixing his tie and walking out of the elevator stiffly, scanning his surroundings as his auditory sensors picked upon a human notifying of his presence.

"Negotiator on site" The man called through his walkie talkie walking away as Connor left the elevator, immediately sharping his scanning abilities as his program dictated him to find everything he could use so his mission could be successful, finding a photograph of the family, picking it up, LED cycling blue

 _[scanning: Photograph...]_

 _[collecting data...]_

 _[processing data...]_

 **\- Phillips, John.**

 **Born: 10/11/1999**

 **Lives: 1554 Av. Detroit**

 **\- Phillips, Caroline**

 **Born: 05/23/2001**

 **Lives: 1554 Av. Detroit**

 **\- Phillips, Emma**

 **Born: 09/02/2028**

 **Lives: 1554 Av. Detroit**

Connor lowered down the photograph looking up at the voice of a distress woman, crying "No, stop. I...I.. I can't leave her!"

A SWAT member walked in with the woman he scanned as Caroline Phillips who as soon as she saw Connor she went to him, grabbing his arms desperately. Connor watched her expressionlessly "Please, please you gotta save my little girl-" she stopped suddenly in shock when she noticed the blinking LED in his forehead, realizing he was an Android, finally looking him up and down in recognition. "Wait... You're sending an Android?"

"Alright, ma'am we need to go" The SWAT man told her, grabbing her arms and escorting her out of the room, yelling her discomfort of Connor while the Android just followed her with his eyes not even disturbed by her comments of him

"I apologize for her"

Connor turned back at the sound of another woman's voice. He immediately scanned her unfamiliar face

 **Reynolds, Marlene**

 **Born: 05/19/2007**

 **Lives: 1554 Av. Detroit**

Ms Reynolds had tears streaks down her cheeks, and he easily deduced she had been crying, scanning her vitals

 **Scan [elevated heartbeat, elevated temperature core: 99 F]**

 **^^ Stress levels: 68%**

"She's worried about her daughter" Ms Reynolds explained to him. Connor nodded slowly about to move away so he could return to his mission when Ms Reynolds spoke again, his program stopping him as she had information about the case "You must understand, their Android isn't this bad. Something triggered this and I can tell he doesn't want to hurt Emma. I know you're programmed to solve this. And you won't stop until you succeed. My Android is the same. They won't let me take my Android home or to be repaired. She can help you. She got hurt trying to stop him"

Another SWAT escorted her out but not before she called out to Connor, "Please, don't let Cyberlife deactivate her. She was just doing her job, she can help you! Just tell her it's my command and she will!"

Connor's LED cycled yellow as he stored away that information. His LED turned back blue as he followed his main objective to find Captain Allen, not even giving a second glance at the broken aquarium as he turned his scanner to find Captain Allen among all the SWAT in the apartment. He made his way to a bedroom where he found Captain Allen furiously ordering around his men to contain the situation

"Captain Allen?" Connor called out smoothly, making the man turn to face the Android, raising a brow annoyed "My Name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife"

Captain Allen turned away from Connor without a word, talking to one of his men monitoring cameras on the roof where the Deviant had taken Emma Phillips as hostage "Its firing everything it moves. It already shot down two of my men" Connor tilted his head listening "We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls..." he turned to Connor, seriously "She Falls"

Connor processed his next approach, "Do you know its name?"

"I haven't got a clue" Captain Allen answered without looking back at Connor, "Does it matter?"

"I need information to determine the best approach" Connor replied. "Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?"

Captain Allen straightened up annoyed, turning to Connor "Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking Android now or I'll take care of it" He said right in front of Connor's face before walking away.

 **↓↓ Probability of success: 48%**

His next objectives appeared in front of him.

 **/UNDERSTAND** WHAT HAPPENED

 **/** SAVE **HOSTAGE** AT ALL **COSTS**

So Connor began to investigate the crime scene, discovering the Deviant took the father's MS853 Black Hawk gun, reconstructing the scene with the enough evidence found in an empty case, raising his probability of success to a _51%_

Connor then headed to the hostage's room where he found out the child hadn't heard the gunshots and where he found out the deviant's name was _Daniel_ as well seeing another Android at the background, a female one the hostage called _Zoey_. His success raised at _58%._

He then went to the living room, finding three bodies. He first scanned the father's body, realizing the motive that could have triggered the Deviant's violence like Ms Reynolds had told him. He was going to be _replaced_. Probability of success _69%_. He then scanned the next body being the one of the officer fist responder, Officer Antony Deckart who had managed to shot at the Deviant injuring it and the girl had witnessed it. Connor deliberately chose to pick up the gun the officer had dropped under the table ignoring the American Androids Act forbidding him of carrying a weapon

That's when he turned to the third body next to the table. It was the body of an Android. His LED cycled yellow as he stood up and surrounded the female Android kneeling next to it.

Connor scanned the Android recognizing it from the hostage's video, finding a gunshot at its leg, it's biocomponent harshly damaged, seeing a makeshift torniquete around its leg.

 __Deduction. /_ ANDROID **NAME** : **ZOEY/**

_ _Deduction./_ **OWNER STOPPED BLUE BLOOD** LOSS/

_Deduction./ANDROID WENT TO **SHUTDOWN** TO **PROTECT** ITS SOFTWARE

Connor reconstructed the scene of what happened, finding out the Android was the first one of the tree getting shot at minutes before John Phillips and around ten minutes before Officer Deckart was killed.

Connor grabbed a little of the Android's thirium and analyzed its blood by putting in his mouth, LED cycling blue

 _[scanning: fresh blue blood ...]_

 _[collecting data...]_

 _[processing data...]_

 **Model: FM-230 - Serial #489 486 287 -78**

 **Property of Marlene Reynolds**

 **Android wounded**

Connor looked down at Android named Zoey and for what he found out about both Ms Reynolds and Emma Phillips' video, he knew the Deviant ' _cared_ ' for the Android.

Connor then proceeded on activating the Android again, watching the LED on its forehead begin to flicker back to life, cycling blue as its system turned on

The FM230's LED stopped cycling, staying blue; it drew breath into its artificial lungs, eyes twitching as it stood up with a gasp, LED cycling red due to the damaged of its biocomponent and analyzing its face, Connor detected raised stress levels and a brief scared expression before its expressions shifted to a calm one

 **/New objective(s)**

 **Extract information out of Zoey**

 **Have Zoey agree assist on case**

 _[chose_Approach]_

 _-Calm_

 _-Formal_

 _-Indifferent_

 _-Comforting_

 _-Serious_

 _Approach_SELECTED "Formal"_

"Hello, Zoey" Connor greeted formally, watching it first turned to its damaged biocomponent not even looking at him "My name is Connor"

Zoey looked up at Connor, blinking. There were warnings popping up in front of her eyes informing her about the damage she wasn't concentrating in him.

Connor detected the dazed look and furrowed eyebrows

 **Probability of success: 23%**

 _[choose_Approach]_

 _-Calm_

 _-Indifferent_

 _-Comforting_

 _-Serious_

 _Approach_SELECTED "Calm"_

"Zoey?" Connor watched its LED cycle yellow as the FM230 turned to face him

"I'm sorry, I was running a diagnosis on my biocomponent damage" Zoey told him slightly moving her damaged limb. LED cycling back to blue and yellow constantly

Connor scanned it again, finding there was no leak of blue blood, the tourniquet having helped with that, "Your owner made sure you weren't critically injured"

Connor noticed a surprised look on the Android's face, LED cycling yellow

 **^SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^**

Zoey blinked at the abnormal label that had started appearing the past few weeks but paid no attention to it, looking at Connor

"Zoey. What happened?" Connor asked calmly, gesturing around them at the penthouse.

Zoey followed his gaze, programming going wild to all the disaster, but shoved it aside for the moment as her memory system ran with speed pulling up the footage of her last moments before her shutdown

Connor watched the exact moment Zoey remembered, having been scanning her expressions closely

Her LED cycled between red and yellow before stabilizing to blue, turning to face Connor expressionlessly "Daniel turned against his owner, violating the American Androids Act at stealing Mr Phillips' gun"

Connor knew there was more, something she was holding back.

 **^^Probability of success: 28%**

 _[Choose_Approach]_

 _-Emma & Daniel _

_-Daniel_

 _-Marlene_

 _-Probe memory_

 _-Threaten_

 _Approach_SELECTED "Threaten"_

"You're holding something back, Zoey" Connor said coldly, "When being asked something, you have to answer. If not, you'll be sent to Cyberlife to be deactivated to find out what went wrong in your software"

Zoey stared at him, LED cycling yellow "I'm telling the truth"

 **↓↓ Probability of Success: 22%**

 _[Choose_Approach]_

 _-Emma & Daniel _

_-Daniel_

 _-Marlene_

 _-Probe memory_

 _Approach_SELECTED "Daniel"_

"Daniel not only violated the American Androids Act, he killed not one but two humans. By not saying anything you'll be aiding him into killing a third. They'll tear you both apart if you don't say something"

Zoey's artificial lungs heaved a long sigh, looking down. LED cycling yellow and briefly turning red

 **^^Probability of success: 39%**

"He had been experienced earlier tonight signs of distress and slow functioning. I've witnessed Daniel take less priority to his owners orders the last few weeks"

Deduction./DEVIANT **STRANGE** BEHAVIOR **CONFIRMED**. EARLY STAGES OF DEVIANCY CONFIRMED

"What else Zoey?" Connor insisted, noting his probability of success on his main mission was still at 70%. He needed to hurry. Every second counts

Zoey's LED stayed yellow, "I..." she silently offered her arm to Connor.

 **^^Probability of Success: 70%**

Connor grabbed her arm, their LED's cycling yellow as their eyes flickered while connecting to each other, their synthetic skin deactivating showing their white plastic skin as Connor probed her memories, following Zoey's lead on everything he should know.

Connor witnessed the first time they met each other and how different from other Androids Daniel seemed to be and seeing her analyzes of his work rate lowering giving more priority to Emma's wellbeing. Reaching that same night, having expressed signs of ' _fear_ ' when she mentioned Cyberlife and regret when he shot at her.

Zoey let Connor be the first to pull away, LED cycling yellow then back to blue, Zoey's doing the same.

"Daniel has been experiencing errors in it's software. And that includes the way he has acted toward you" Connor told her having seen more of what she had allowed him to. "He has taken Emma Phillips hostage, and I believe your presence can be beneficial so he won't hurt her"

Zoey's LED stayed blue as she looked at Connor expressionlessly, not even considering. Sure, she had liked Emma but her program wasn't even giving her the option of helping her and she didn't know why. Emma was in danger and she didn't want her getting hurt

 **^software instability^**

Zoey wanted to help but, that wasn't an objective, nor a priority of hers

 **↓↓ Probability of success: 65%**

 _[Choose_Approach]_

- _Emma & Daniel _

_-Marlene_

 _-Probe memory_

 _Approach_SELECTED "Marlene"_

"Your owner told me you could help" Connor told her, placing a hand in her arm, his skin deactivating as he showed the FM230 his memory footage "She told me it was a command for you. To help get Emma back to safety"

Zoey stilled, LED cycling yellow as she saw the command from the Detective Android's memory footage

 _[processing...]_

 **Command received**

 **/New_Objective(s)**

 **Help Connor save Emma**

 **Help Connor stop Daniel**

Zoey looked up at Connor, LED cycling back to blue, "What do you need me to do?"

 **Mission accomplished**

 **Main objective(s):** SAVE **HOSTAGE** AT ALL **COSTS** _[probability of success: 76%]_ , **UNDERSTAND** WHAT HAPPENED _[mission accomplished]_

~8~

 **N/A:**

 **Okay, I need your thoughts on this one because Machine/obedient Connor is hard to write and I'm not sure wether I wrote him decently**

 **It took me hours of writing this one and that was haired because I have college classes and fortunately I found time to write this one after I found a good approach for this chapter**

 **I hope you liked it and I need to know your thoughts on how I wrote Connor, if there's something I'm missing or if my writing style for him is pathetic, either feed is welcomed.**

 **I also welcome ideas for what you want to happen next. It can be anything (Except turning Zoey a deviant this earlier, though you've noticed some instability this past few chapters, she still has a long way to become one), I'm open to anything**

 _Who do you prefer? Deviant hunter Connor or Deviant Connor?_

 _~*Peace and Out,_

 _De*~_


End file.
